Sweet dreams in song
by Tater Pie
Summary: Claire seems to have dreams related to the music he had been listening to. This is just a short of the pair LaddxClaire. Based In real life and in a dream Claire has.


**Title: **Sweet dreams in song

**Author:** Taters

**Spoilers: **None I can think of

**Pairings: **LaddxClaire

**Warnings: **This is a male x male pair; if you don't want to read about men being in a relationship then don't read.

**Summary: **A short story about dreams. [Oh man this is such and old fic. Probably from like late 09 xD I really need to fix it up]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Baccano! Nor do I own Panic! At the disco. Or any of their songs.

**Additional notes: **

The smell of lingering incense filled the attic. It was that of wilting roses almost, the stale smell the old room mixed with the scent making it this way. A favorite song of his filled the room in a soft eerie tone. It was not the original, But a cover done by a string quartet. If you had to guess you'd think it was classical, even thou the real song was about strip clubs and lap dances and not being caught in one.

A young beautiful man hummed to it and once and a while sang a few words as he leaned against a wall, just sitting on a pile of pillows and blankets. Somehow he had gotten used to this room as he hid from his life. Only his wife and one other person ever came up to bother him. Or were even allowed to. He would yell otherwise, and his yells were horribly loud and unpleasant.

He had a book sitting in his lap, which he was holding lazily so he couldn't lose his spot. After a certain amount of time just humming to the song that was on repeat, and smelling the intoxicating fume of incense he dozed off, dropping the book next to him in that limp sleeping state.

As always his dreams were marvelously beautiful, yet grotesque or even morbid in a sense. And the music playing in the room he lied in seemed to influence the dreams happenings.

As he ran through a deep garden full of black and blue colours he panted softly. The breeze moved the grass and soil below him in an almost taunting way. The sheer and utter beauty of this garden made him slow down his running, until he came to a halt in front of an old broken down building. The same song as in the 'real' world danced through his mind as he walked up and put his hands on the bone chilling metal handle of the gothic door.

He opened it, but nothing was there really. Other Than a few people dancing in circles as they wore opera masks and cackled loudly. But how did this work with the song that was playing. He saw nothing related to it. He looked around almost frantically trying to find what would be related but all he saw was the dancing that began to make him nauseous and a man in a white suit.

He hadn't noticed this man earlier. But his interest in the lone handsome other made his mind race. He walked closer to him still searching this place for any remains of the song that played nonstop. Just a few steps before reaching the man in white, a mirror caught his eye.

The mirror had many cracks in it, but he still looked at himself. "Of course it's Victorian" He mumbled to as he fixed the tight hussar jacked that was covering a plain white dress shirt with a small array of ruffles on the chest and wrists. Nothing much to the pants, other than that they were so tight it felt almost painful to walk in them. But he had worn worse, so in a dream at least this was nothing. His shoes were exquisite old fashioned worn leather that went to almost his knees. He somehow was pleased more by his getup then by how this dream seemed to go about. Until he reached his hair that was usually a mess a scowl crossed his face as he saw it flattened and combed. So he quickly threw his fingers in it and mussed it back into the shape he liked it. "At least I don't look like a stuck up aristocrat…damn dream ruining my image." He cursed as he stood there admiring how amazing he looked.

Soon he got bored and looked higher in the mirror to see that the white suited man was watching him closely. He wasn't so fond of being watched. But in such an empty party he was probably one of the only ones that seemed sane. He turned on his heels and moved back toward the other man at the bar. After another look over he saw the man heading into the crowd of dancers, which increased by size immensely. An angry sigh came and went as he moved for the dance now.

He didn't particularly feel like dancing. But the only thing to interest other than his looks was this man. He knew him, but where from? He had to find him and figure out the mystery. As he got closer the crowd grew almost a third more in size. The masks got odder and elaborate as he pushed his way through. Once and a while a single dancer be it a man or women would grab him and spin him around, causing a bit of confusion in if he was still heading toward the middle.

He heard a voice, a voice with a Brooklyn accent like his but more deep and butch began to sing the lyrics to the song that was just strings. Of course no hesitation came when he began to sing also, with a beautiful voice almost like the original singer had, but of course with a slight accent slipping through. He wasn't dancing but just standing there and belting out the words as he closed his eyes. The white suited man stopped his singing so he could listen to the wonderful voice of the clearly younger male.

After a few moments the dancers stopped and moved back, in awe from the voice. But because his eyes were closed and he was so focused he hadn't noticed that he was in the middle, of a large circle. People began to drop their masks or throw them around so they could see him better. But it did not help because of the dusty air all around. All they could tell was the singer was male for sure, and had no mask even thou the ball required one of some sort. So he and the white suit man was the only mask less ones there.

After he finished the words, the music stopped. Which made him snap out of the spell he had put himself in, the music had been replaying over and over why did it stop? Was it for him; were the people really that much in awe, even the amazing string players? His eyes opened and he saw how he was standing alone in a circle. A moment of panic would have hit him if he didn't see the white suited man walk near. And all that he could seem to think of was him now.

The crowd still watched, just waiting for some sort of interaction. Be it talking or touch. But nothing happened. They just stood there a few feet away. White suit was more buff and just a tad bit taller than the one dreaming, who was scrawny but strong if you looked close enough at the details to his shape. But everyone's mouths dropped to the floor when the men sprinted the last few feet keeping them apart and embraced each other lovingly, needy with their arms gripping at one another's coats.

They moved their lips together, and kissed passionately. Yes this was the man he loved, and lusted for in real life. But why was he in this dream. Why this certain song. Was there no meaning and it was just a fanciful romantic dream?

A snap woke him and he grumbled angrily under his breath with his eyes still closed. But as he felt a strong hand brush through his hair he opened them, still slowly though. His one and only, the man that was his love in real life and in that last dream was sitting next to him and looking down on his face.

"You were dreaming a nice dream weren't you?" His love said.

"Ah yes, quite nice. I wish a certain someone hadn't woken me from it. It was probably going to get even better." He said with a playful frown as he rolled onto his stomach and stared at the 'white suit man'.

"Was it like one of your usual dreams?"

He paused "No the music didn't seem to influence it at all…Unless it was just how much I liked the song. I don't really know."

"Haha interesting, well at least the song came up in it." He replied as he put a finger on his loves sharp chin.

"And how might you have known that?" He asked a bit confused at why the man said what he did.

"You were softly singing and humming while I sat here. I found it cute." He grinned.

A deep blush covered his cheeks "Fine, but you know I talk in my sleep on occasion. Get over it."

"You should be the one getting over it Claire." He said in a stingy and stuck up tone.

Claire blushed again "Just shut up and kiss me you fool." He said as he pulled on the man's necktie, and then wrapped his arms around his neck wantonly.

The man obliged in the drop of a hat and kissed him lovingly. But after a few seconds he pulled away from the fight for dominance he was having between his and the Claire's tongue and said. "Now you better tell me what happened in that dream. You usually aren't this cute."

Claire frowned "I'm cute when I want to be. And nope, sorry Not happening." He said as he poked at the man's nose.

The other grumbled and said "If you weren't so Good looking I'd probably smack you."

"Well, that can't be helped. I'm always quite a looker even when I have just woken from a nap."

"Especially when you just woke from a nap…" He said before leaving in to begin the battle again.

Through the now softer more gentile kisses Claire said "I love you Ladd…" Then he moved in for more kisses before pausing to speak again. "But don't you ever dare wake me from a dream like that again. Or I might have to ignore you the rest of the day."

Ladd laughed as he pulled away "I love you too Hun, But You know you couldn't ignore me a whole day if you tried." He grinned evilly as he touched Claries cheek.

"Bastard" Was all Claire said before he leaned his cheek on a pillow under him and just looked at Ladd, happily yet still with tired eyes.

As he stood up still watching Clarie he fixed his tie, then got on his stomach also, right next to his love and wrapped an arm around Claries waist.

As soon as he felt the warm touch he pushed him away and said "What do you want Chane to say if she sees her husband lying like that with another man?"

Ladd chuckled and put his arm back around Claire. "You really believe I didn't think of that earlier? I came to say Hi and brought Lua. They decided to go out for brunch."

Claire sighed again "You think too far in advance…how did you possibly know I'd be sleeping?"

"I didn't know. I thought you'd be reading." He replied bluntly.

"Hmm…Well at least you thought about it."

"Yeah yeah…Now C'mere." Ladd said as he moved onto his side and pulled at Claire to come cuddle.

Claire moved up to the man and wrapped himself in the warm chest he found he loved so much. "Will they be gone long?"

"Duno…" Ladd said in a simple reply. Even thou he knew the time they said they'd be back, he'd never say to Claire. Or right when he did Claire would worry that they would be found out when the time came and he'd get uptight like a teen who wasn't supposed to be so close to their lover because their parent wishes. "Hey Claire." He said in a loving voice.

"Yeah?" He replied, just waiting for the sweet talk to begin.

"Would you get a less feminine fragrance of incense next time? This is horrible."

A fire burned in his eyes as he turned to look at Ladd "I quite like it, so no thank you."

Ladd just laughed before he felt Claire softly knock at his cheek with a fist. "Tough love eh?"

"Yes very," Was all Claire said as he began to hum to the tune once again.

**A/N (Authors note):**

The song I intended to be playing and still have in my mind is – But it's better if you do By. Panic! At the disco. Here's the link to the version I'm writing about [it's the same song of course, just in strings with no lyrics along with it…which is why Ladd and Claire had to sing loudly…] .com/watch?v=kFNKwUwn1mU&feature=related


End file.
